That Auror
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [One-shot Frankalice] Alice Piperwood tinha chegado a um ponto de sua vida em que não tinha mais para onde correr. Tempo de provas e todos já sabiam o que iriam fazer, quando saíssem de Hogwarts, menos ela, aparentemente. Como tinha deixado chegar àquele ponto? And so she sees that auror.


Quando Alice desceu ao Salão Comunal da Gryffindor naquela manhã, e viu aquela simples folha de pergaminho presa ao mural de avisos, já sabia que o seu destino estava selado. Agora teria que decidir qual carreira seguiria pelo resto de sua vida em um décimo do tempo que teve disponível até aquele momento.

Os N.O.M's começariam dali a duas semanas.

— Sente-se, senhorita Piperwood.

Ela obedeceu, fechando a porta do escritório e indo para a cadeira à frente da professora McGonagall.

— Você tem alguma ideia do que gostaria de fazer depois que deixar Hogwarts?

Em sua mente, Alice respondeu algo como:

— O que fazer? Eu enfrento a indecisão todos os dias, seja para decidir qual os sapatos que usarei hoje, ou qual lição devo começar primeiro. Durante as refeições, nunca sei se como torta de carne, peixe defumado, ou os dois. Não me inscrevi no clube de duelos nem no time de quidditch porque não sabia qual dos dois eu preferia, e o tempo passou sem que eu pudesse me decidir. Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que eu vou fazer na minha vida!

Ela gostaria de ter respondido aquilo, embora pudesse soar bem desesperada, mas na verdade respondeu apenas:

— Não, eu ainda não me decidi.

A professora pareceu surpresa, como se fosse a primeira vez que aquilo acontecesse com ela, o que Alice não duvidava que fosse verdade.

— Bem, vamos por partes, então. Quais as matérias que você gosta?

Ela parou para pensar naquilo por um momento.

— Eu amo herbologia — respondeu.

— Mais alguma coisa? — a professora anotou aquilo.

Pegou discretamente o seu horário de sua mochila, para não esquecer-se de alguma matéria.

— Trato das Criaturas Mágicas — Alice disse — Feitiços.

— Poções? — perguntou McGonagall.

— Gosto — ela confirmou, depois de pensar um pouco.

— Transfiguração?

Ela sorriu envergonhada, ciente de que estava diante da professora da matéria.

— Depende da matéria dada, eu gosto de transfigurar as coisas, decorá-las, mas pessoas... Não.

A professora concordou, voltando a anotar no pergaminho.

— Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? — perguntou, antes que Alice pudesse voltar a olhar para o seu horário.

— É necessário nos dias de hoje — ela deu de ombros — Não é mais questão de gostar ou não.

— Suponho que História da Magia, Astronomia e Adivinhação sejam completamente inúteis para você?

Alice confirmou.

— Já pensou em ser uma auror, senhorita Piperwood?

Ela já tinha pensado em ser todas as profissões que eram indicadas nos panfletos espalhados durante aquela época de decisão. Imaginou-se como uma pintora de quadros bruxos, funcionária de algum departamento do Ministério que lutasse pelas igualdades sociais, professora, bibliotecária, vendedora, garçonete... Pensou até em trabalhar fora do mundo bruxo, embora precisasse ter umas aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas que não teve até então.

— Já, eu já pensei nisso.

A professora McGonagall, então, puxou uma folha de pergaminho.

— Não direi que será fácil — ela disse — Você precisará de N.I.E.M's em Poções, Defesa, Transfiguração, Herbologia e Feitiços. Preciso alertá-la que não serão aceitas notas menores que Excede as Expectativas.

— Eu... Eu não tenho muita certeza do que enfrentarei, se escolher seguir essa carreira — Alice interrompeu-a — Quero dizer, eu sei que tem uma guerra acontecendo, e eu quero ajudar, mas...

— Acho que você deu sorte por hoje, então — disse McGonagall — Albus está esperando a visita de um auror. Ele veio a mando do Ministério para conversar sobre a segurança do colégio. Vocês pode perguntar a ele como é a vida de auror.

Ela saiu da sala, permitindo que James Potter entrasse, parecendo tão seguro como sempre agia pelos corredores, mesmo que sem seus amigos por perto.

Pessoas que sabiam o que queriam... Ela queria ser assim.

Decidiu que não queria assistir às aulas e não importava-se em ser pega fora da sala de aula naquele momento. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se alguém pudesse escolher por ela. Era algo muito sério para ser decidido em apenas alguns anos de colégio.

As únicas referências a que tinha eram os seus pais. Seu pai trabalhava em Gringotts e sua mãe era uma Inominável. Gostaria muito de poder saber do que se tratava essa profissão, mas ela tinha um juramento mágico. Apenas os Inomináveis sabiam o que faziam, o que soava tentador para uma curiosa como ela.

— Você precisa se esforçar bem mais do que nas outras profissões, inclusive mais do que os aurores. Essa história de guardar segredo é bem difícil também. Você não sabe onde está se metendo até estar dentro. Não se entra nos Inomináveis como se entra para um departamento qualquer. Eu era auror antes de ser indicada.

Devia ser a única vez que tinham conversado sobre o assunto, sua mãe realmente não gostava de falar, mesmo que tão superficialmente.

Sentou-se a uma das janelas do corredor, sobrecarregada demais para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse aquela indecisão que batia à porta, como um vizinho irritante bem insistente. De qualquer forma, a ideia de pedir ajuda para um completo desconhecido não a agradava nem um pouco, se fosse algo mais como uma palestra promovida por Hogwarts, mas conversar só ela...

Pensou que poderiam criar um programa para que pudessem descobrir mais sobre as profissões pessoalmente, ou alguma poção que desse a ilusão de que estivesse lá. Ou mesmo uma poção que mostrasse qual seria a sua futura carreira.

Sim, seriam poções úteis para ela.

Ou talvez devesse apenas consultar um horóscopo bruxo.

Geralmente, quando sentava-se devaneando, olhando para o céu, esperando uma resposta aparecer para ela, isso nunca acontecia, mas um homem com roupas de auror virou no corredor.

Se toda a turma masculina fosse daquele jeito, Alice já não tinha a menor dúvida.

Ele começou a sumir pelo corredor quando ela "acordou" de seu transe.

— Ei! — gritou.

Pegou a sua mochila ao seu lado e pulou da janela de volta ao chão, correndo em sua direção, ele não tinha parado de caminhar ao escutar o grito, provavelmente acreditando ser para outra pessoa.

— Senhor — ela considerou mais prudente não encostar em seu braço.

Ele pareceu surpreso.

— Sim, senhorita...?

Ao escutar a sua voz, Alice precisou conter-se para não voltar a olhá-lo embasbacada.

— Alice Piperwood — ela respondeu, apertando nervosamente a alça da mochila — A professora McGonagall me disse que estaria vindo ao colégio hoje, e me aconselhou a conversar contigo sobre a carreira de auror.

Tinha dito tudo tão rápido que não sabia como tinha sido compreendida.

— Está fazendo os N.O.M's? — ele perguntou.

"Não, os N.I.E.M's". Conteve-se.

— Sim.

— Eu não sei se sou a pessoa certa para falar disso contigo — ele coçou a nuca, parecendo nervoso — Ainda estou em treinamento, mas eu posso tentar te ajudar, meu nome é Frank Longbottom.

— Isso seria ótimo.

 **3 anos depois...**

— Por favor, façam uma fileira, recrutas.

Se fosse alguns anos atrás, ver aqueles rostos veteranos cheios de cicatrizes teriam assustado-a, mas era um risco que os aurores corriam.

Olhando para o lado, notou alguns olhares surpresos de seus antigos colegas de Hogwarts. Ela era uma garota tão doce que nenhum deles pensava que seguiria uma carreira tão arriscada quanto a de auror. No entanto, ela não ficou nem um pouco surpresa ao ver os seus antigos colegas, como Lily Evans, James Potter e Sirius Black, além de alguns outros.

Voltou a olhar para a frente, encontrando dois olhos bem familiares a ela.

— Assim que seus nomes forem chamados, vocês irão até o auror que chamar — Frank disse, as mãos nas costas — Senhores Dearborn, Moody, Shacklebolt e Scrimgeour.

De longe, Moody era o mais assustador, enquanto que Dearborn parecia o mais simpático, assim como Shacklebolt. De qualquer forma, Alice não gostaria jamais de ir junto de Scrimgeour.

— Evans, Potter e Black — Moody chamou.

— McKinnon, Meadowes e Piperwood — Frank chamou.

Dorcas deu uma piscadela para Alice, antes de irem as três até ele.

— Acompanhem-me, por gentileza.

— Claro, senhor.

Alice sorriu, ao perceber o seu incômodo. Deixaram Marlene e Dorcas irem à frente.

— Não me chame de senhor — Frank murmurou.

— Não me chame pelo sobrenome, então — ela mostrou a língua para ele, antes de seguir as duas outras mulheres.


End file.
